But You Can't Be!
by kayti.gee.7
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are best friends going through an important milestone together. Marriage! What happens when both of these marriages are arranged? And what happens when feelings develop for the same betrothed? Will it tear them apart? Or bring them closer to each other?
1. Wait, What?

"Izzy, you cannot buy those shorts!" Clary exclaimed perhaps a little too loudly as it turned some heads.

"And, why can't I?" Isabelle questioned. Or Izzy. No one in their right mind would ever call her anything but Izzy.

"Because Isabelle," Clary replied, putting extra emphasise on her name as trying to get a rise out of her friend, as if to test her. "You already have them in black."

"But they are so cute in white."

"Aren't you always complaining that you look terrible in white?"

"Yes, but you my milky complexioned friend, would look stunning in them. They might even give you a little colour."

"Izzy, white for me! What are you thinking? Those shorts wouldn't even last two seconds with me as their owner, you know how much of a clutch I am. I am not even safe from myself."

"Just don't wear them when you paint, all the other stuff can come out easily."

Clary thought for a moment. There was no way she was going to win the argument or the others that would likely follow on their scheduled girly day.

"Fine." Clary sighed.

Two hours, fifteen different store and several arguments that lead to several other garments added to purchases later, Izzy finally allowed for the consumption of food.

The grainy round table and chairs of where they choose to sit very quickly was filled of laughter as this small food break also allowed for some girly talk.

"I can't believe that you really did that!" Izzy said breathlessly between her giggle fits.

Clary half-heartedly huffed. "Well we can't all be goddesses like you," She continued with her story, as if to tell Izzy she really wasn't upset. "So anyway, I finally get up the nerve to talk to this gorgeous guy. I walk over and open my mouth to say something but it was like I forgot how to speak. Not even a sound comes from my mouth so I just stood there gasping like a fish. He noticed and said something like "I know that I'm gorgeous but please don't forget how to breathe. Okay so I'll help you remember, ready so in and out." It was the single most mortifying moment of my life."

As Clary finished her story, a fit of giggles erupted form both the girls. These giggles quickly turned into the kind of laughter that causes you to snort though the need for air.

The good mood very suddenly darkened with the buzzing of both the girls' phones simultaneously. Izzy and Clary looked at the messages that they had just received. Once reading the messages the solemn looks far from the smiles that graced their faces moments earlier.

"A family meeting tonight? My mum and dad haven't been in the same room since the divorce. Why all of the sudden now?" Izzy ranted as her face paled with worry of what this meeting could mean.

"Iz, calm down there will be a logical reason for this." Clary tried to ease her best friend.

"Wait, what's wrong with you?" Izzy questioned just now noticing the change in Clary's posture as well.

"Oh, just my mum wanting me home in time for dinner." Clary told in half-truth not wanting to upset her friend further with the knowledge of her scheduled family meeting also.

The friends soon parted, both becoming too preoccupied with the waiting doom of the meeting that rarely if ever took place.

Clary entered the dining room to be greeted by a feast so exotic that it looked like it had come for a magazine cover. Dishes of all varieties lined the table, each looking as mouth-watering as the last. As if to compliment the dinner that has been set before her, her father sits at the head of the table, wearing his sinister grin.

No one else had arrived in the room yet, Clary did the only logical thing that she could think of. She sat down next to her father that had been absent in her life for the past three years. And even before this he never was welcome at the table for a simple family dinner.

Her father's presence alongside the extensive array of food that lined the table caused a feeling of doubt to set over Clary.

As the room began to fill as people shuffled in, her mom, Luke and even Jonathan did nothing to ease the growing tension.

The conversation never made it past the stage of small talk, this dinner could have been amongst strangers rather than a loving for the most part family.

Soon the scraping of knives and forks against the porcelain plates were the only sounds ringing throughout the reasonably sized room. The occupant at the table were interrupted as the doorbell rang.

Isabelle was greeted by her entire family in the foyer to her house. No one ever cooked anymore. Not since their family was torn apart. The simple everyday actions that were once performed were not even close to the minds of this broken, so-called family.

Without allowing Izzy to change the family shuffled through the door that she had just come through, before pilling into the cars waiting outside.

Everybody has heard the saying that you could have heard a pin drop. Well in the car ride to a distention still unknown for Izzy, you really could have. Not a single word was uttered. Not even the radio dared to break the eerie silence that had settled.

The car finally jerked to a stop after what felt like days, but was probably just mere minutes.

Maryse spoke. Breaking the silence that looked like it would never leave.

"Izzy, honey be nice."

"Whatever, Mum." The girl in question answered clearly not interested in her mother's general warning.

There was no response. Nor was there any time for there to be one.

A waitress showed them to a table that already sat half occupied.

The best friends received the same news simultaneously. There mother's using almost the same words in the same comforting tone. Although the words spoken were anything but.

"Clary, your fiancé is here."

"Izzy, your fiancé is here."

These words caused an identical look of shock to cross both faces.


	2. You Too!

"Umm, okay?" Clary questioned. She hoped that someone would tell her that this was a sick joke. No one did. Instead Clary found herself standing alongside her family. She was pulled towards the door by an invisible force. Or maybe that was her growing curiosity as to who her family thought was so perfect for her. Or perhaps beyond perfect. More her soulmate then anyone she could have chosen for herself.

Or that was at least what she hoped for.

The door opened to reveal a voice. This voice turned out to belong to the one and only person that had been a part of her previously thought most mortifying moment. But this moment had just taken the top of the list.

"Oh, if it isn't the girl that has forgotten how to breathe." The man that her parents thought would be perfect for her mocked. "How is that going for you?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clary huffed as she closed the door behind him and what looked to be his parents.

"Nope. Sweetheart, this must be your lucky day."

"More like my worst nightmare. Perhaps it is yours?"

Before either could say anything that would further in this argument they were interrupted.

"Clarissa, have you and Jonathon meet?" Clary's mother questioned. The use of her whole name allowing her to know that her mother wasn't at all pleased with her behaviour.

So, this narcissistic asshole had a name. "Well not exactly-" Before she could finish her statement, the mad man spoke again.

"I was minding my own business when Clarissa here, forgot who to breathe. I, being the hero that I am, naturally helped this damsel in distress."

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale, is that any way to speak about your future wife?" It was his mother's turn to scold. "Now let's start over, shall we? Good. Jace meet Clary, your fiancé and Clary this is yours, Jace."

Izzy smiled sweetly at her mother, but her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes seemed to scream. They screamed everything that she didn't think appropriate to say at that time. There will be a time when she would say everything that she is feeling. Just not at this moment.

An awkwardly lanky man sat across from her, or across from where she was supposed to be sitting. While Izzy processed the information that her life had been precariously planned for her, and the shock from her face was masked, her family took their seats.

Her chair scrapped menacingly against the floor, causing those around her to flinch. Although Izzy's fake smile still sat fixed to her lips, this small action gave those who knew her an indication to how she really felt. Whilst for those who didn't, this action was easily taken to be an accident.

"Isabelle," Her full name came from her mother, thus serving as a reminder to her earlier warning. "I would like to formally introduce you to your fiancé Simon. Simon as you would already know this is your fiancé Isabelle"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle." Simon hit a nerve that he was unaware of. Her full name from someone she barely knew wasn't at the top of her list of things to hear, normally. But especially not tonight. And not from the fiancé she didn't want.

"Please call me Izzy, since we are to be married and all." Her voice dripped in thinly vile venom. "And the pleasure is all mine."

There was one thing that Izzy was sure of in that moment. Okay there was two. Izzy knew for certain that her parents truly hated her, and that in this moment she needed to rant to someone. There was only one person that Izzy could be sure that she could trust anymore. Clary.

She need to talk it all over. She needed to find an opportunity, to at least try to contact Clary. And she had an idea as to how.

"Simon, I guess we need to exchange numbers." Although Izzy meant for this to be a statement, it came off as more of a question. "You know, so we could hangout sometime. Get to know each other before the," She had to take a breath to prepare herself to finish her justification. "Wedding."

"Sure." Simon answered uncertain.

But Izzy didn't really care what Simon though or felt. She had her opportunity to send out her SOS message. And she was taking it. Isabelle grabbed her phone and quickly typed "NEED TO C U ASAP."

After clicking send, Izzy handed her phone to Simon. But before he could bunch in his digits, Clary replied. "WHEN AND WHERE?"

"Umm, Izzy, your kind of, ahh have a text message." Simon said, trying not to invade his newly encountered fiancé's privacy.

"Thank you for letting me know." Izzy replied as she all but snatched the phone back form Simon.

"TOMORROW, TAKI'S. SAY ELEVEN?" Izzy offered, before looking back at those around the table.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Are you really texting at the table?" Maryse scolded, clearly embarrassed by her daughter's actions.

"Yeah. Sorry mum." Izzy apologised, knowing that this was the only way she would be able to partake in what she had organised. "It was Clary, she would like to know if I could go to lunch with her tomorrow." She thought for a moment before adding, "It sounded really urgent." As she knew that her mother has a soft spot for her best friend.

Maryse looked across the table towards Simon's parents before answering. "Sure, you can go, but only if you take Simon with you."

"But, Mum…" Isabelle tried to argue.

"Isabelle, I don't care for your excuses. Clary must meet Simon eventually anyway."

"Fine, I guess." Izzy said in realisation, before turning back towards Simon. "Simon, are you able to meet me at Taki's at eleven tomorrow?"

"I think that I just might be able to do that." Simon answered, not wanting to upset Izzy any further, but at the same time he was a little frightened of Maryse at this point.

The next day at eleven, Clary walked into Taki's with Jace following close behind much to her dislike. Her mother, Jocelyn had also decided to punish her for her phone use, in the same manner as Maryse.

"Oh, hurry up Jace we are already late." Clary urged.

"By like a minute." Jace scoffed.

"Still. Look there she is." Clary wanted to argue more, but stopped when she spotted her best friend. Her worry had taken over the urge to argue.

No sooner than had Clary spotted Izzy, her best friend also saw her.

"Clary, finally. I missed you." Izzy said whilst embracing her best friend.

"Iz, you saw me just yesterday." Clary laughed.

"Oh, but so much has happened since then." Izzy stated. But before she could explain anything else, she remembered that she had other company. "Hence, this is my fiancé," She rolled her eyes, just a simple gesture that told Clary how unimpressed she really was. "Simon Lewis."

Clary looked beyond her best friend to see a scrawny man that was fidgeting under her gaze. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Simon was that what Izzy had called him? He straightened his glasses as if trying to make himself seem more presentable.

"Hi Simon." Clary greeted, before turning back to her best friend. "I would offer my congratulations but I can see that this is the furthest thing from what you want," She took a deep breath, before taking Izzy into her embrace once more. "I'm sorry, honey this really sucks."

Maybe it was all the woman starring at Jace like he was a hunk of meat ready to be devoured, or the tortured look that was painted on her best friend's face. Yes, that was it. She decided. There was no reason to feel like she had to stake her claim. Wait, what claim did she have anyway? If she was questioned, that was what she would say. How could she explain something that she didn't understand herself? She was only doing this for Izzy. That was the only thing that made sense. The way that the eyes averted instantaneously was just an unexpected bonus.

Clary took Jace's hand, intertwining their finger to make the lie that she was about to tell convincing. "Iz, there is someone I want to introduce to you," Clary looked towards Jace hoping, no urging that he hide his confusion and played along with her plan. "This is my fiancé Jace. Jace this is my best friend Izzy."

Jace pleasantly surprised Clary. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He then turned his attention towards the girl in front of him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Izzy. I am sorry to hear about your situation." He turned his attention back to Clary that was still under his arm. "Babe, this just goes to show how lucky we are." He then turned towards the table that Simon was sitting at. "Shall, we?" Jace asked.

Clary was left wondering what Jace was thinking. She was the one who started their fake love story. But she was also shocked that he even went along with what she was trying to do. Jace had no connection to either Izzy or Simon. Jace also didn't seem to like Clary at all. He didn't owe her anything either, so what was he up to?


	3. Meetings

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading my story, as I am sure many of you are now aware that this is my first fanfiction. Thus, I ask you to please stick with me as I continue to develop skills, not only with my writing, but also with the correct format of the fanfiction itself.**

 **Sadly, I alike many others do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters involved.**

…

Clary reluctantly sat down at the seat that was left at the table, still slightly confused as to what she herself was up to. Let alone Jace. Jace from before they meet, was an arrogant, self-centred, egocentric jerk who only had major concern for himself. His parents seemed to have little effect or even a slight change to this attitude.

Speaking of the devil, Jace brought Clary out of her turmoiled thoughts by pulling her closer and once again, wrapping his arm around her. Clary driven by some unknown instinct brought her outside hand up to intertwine her fingers with his.

"So, Clary why haven't I heard about your mystery man fiancé?" Izzy drilled. "Well I guess I know who he is now, so not such a mystery anymore. But why haven't I heard details about this Jace was it?" She looked at Jace for some conformation, which she received in a short nod, before continuing her tirade. "I mean last time I checked you were single. And that was yesterday!"

"Iz, chill." Clary interrupted Isabelle's rant. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," She took a deep breath, trying to sound sincere, but also to buy some time to think. "I just wanted to keep Jace to myself for a little while. You know, why we figured out if we were serious or not. And by the time that I knew, without an ounce of doubt, there was too much to tell. And then he proposed. I'm getting married Izzy. I'm sorry for not introducing you sooner." Clary had a way that would rid her best friend of the anger that Izzy held for herself. "There is something really important I have to ask you. Will you be my maid-of-honour?"

"Aww, babe. You had doubts, from the moment I saw you," Jace tried to top Clary's cheesiness. "I knew that you were the one for me."

A slight blush rose to Clary's cheeks. There was something she knew, had to be done. If she was playing the role of the loved-up bride-to-be, she would have to up her game. Therefore, she turned to face the man that had just said the candied but fake words, and kissed him sweetly and softly on the cheek. Clary hoped that this small gesture made Izzy buy the previously spoken lie.

"So, Iz I need an answer, will you be my maid-of-honour?" Clary repeated her earlier question, hoping to avoid any sudden awkwardness that was sure to be there.

"Is that even really a question?" Izzy asked, a tad insulted by the question. "Of course!"

"So, we don't actually have a date yet. And Jace is yet to decide on a best man!" Clary nudged Jace, to Jace it felt like Clary was one again trying to outdo her fiancé. "Anyway, enough wedding talk let us all get to know each other a little better. Simon what are your interests?" Clary asked trying to lessen the attention on herself and Jace.

Simon looked up from the worn menu that he was playing with. "Comic books, Magna and Anime. So basically, anything that involves fantasy." Simon finished a little unsure of what he said through his nerves and discomfort.

"You are such a nerd." Izzy said under her breath but in the silence, that had set over the table, it was heard clearly by everyone.

"Okay, that's cool." Clary replied to Simon whilst glaring at her best friend. Did Izzy have to make her distaste so obvious? There was something bothering Clary at this moment though. Or rather confused her. "Izzy and Simon, I realise that this might be an awkward question for you to answer, but I am going to ask it anyway. How is it that this engagement happened if you both seem so against it? Iz, I have known you for most of my life. And Simon you have said like ten words total. That cannot be your normal."

"Okay, Clary. I will answer your question." Izzy replied, her agenda hidden slightly. "If you tell me how you and Jace met?"

Clary internally panicked. She couldn't distract her with another question. And Izzy would clearly see if she was lying. But that didn't mean she couldn't tell the truth. Well half of it anyway. "You remember yesterday? When we were having lunch? And I told you about the gorgeous guy? The one that made me forget how to breathe?" Izzy finally nodded, remembering the story. "Well that most mortifying moment of my life was how I met my fiancé. Only it was a while ago."

"Really, babe." Jace added his thoughts in. "Did she tell you that I retaught her? We couldn't have the love of my life dying on me now. Can we?" Jace kissed Clary's forehead. Whatever game he was playing, he knew it well.

"Stop, I think you both are going to make me sick." Izzy teased, before up holding her end of the bargain. "So, yesterday after I left you, I walked through the door to be met by Mum, Dad Alec and Max in the foyer. I wasn't even able to get changed before we had to leave for some unknown reservations that someone had made. I am already tense from mum and dad being at the same place at the same time." Izzy takes a shaky breath, trying to control her emotions. She refuses to cry in front of Clary, let alone Jace and Simon. "Then, the stupid waiter leads us to a table that is half full. Mum says as if it is the happiest moment of her life and mine, 'Your fiancé is here'" Isabelle finished, a few stray tears falling.

Isabelle is met by the embrace of Clary before she can wipe her own tears. This embrace causes the flood gates to open. Before long the dark-haired girl is shaking with sobs in her best friend's arms. There is little sign of her stopping.

If Clary wasn't so worried about the shell of a girl that she now holds in her arms, she is sure that she would have come clean in that very moment. The words that Maryse had spoken had been identical to the ones her own mother had spoken. The words that had also had the same effect on herself. As it was Clary was sure that she paled. She also noticed two things, that Jace also paled and Simon noticed the change in the couple's complexations.

Simon knew something wasn't right but couldn't pin point it for sure.

…

Jace and Clary sat in the car, not long after Izzy had calmed down. Before they left Clary made sure to see Iz later in the week, to check on how she was dealing.

A silence had settled over everything, leaving the both the occupants of the car to analyse and scrutinise not only their own actions but also each other's. Before long there was one question on the forefront of Clary's mind.

"What were you doing?" Clary questioned, accusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jace replied cryptically.

"Iz, she is my best friend." Clary started to explain. "Her engagement, hell any engagement was the furthest thing from her from her mind yesterday." Clary took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Now we are both engaged to strangers. No offence, but I get it. Our parents made the biggest decision of our lives for us. We weren't even able to object at all. It all seems so final." Clary as if remembering the point to her speech, continued. "So, I could see that she is hurting. Well maybe not hurting but is certainly pissed. So, if I can lessen her burden in anyway, I will. Even if that means that I am lying to her about my own engagement." Clary thought for a minute before adding, "Izzy would do the same for me."

"Okay, I get it." Jace stated still trying to avoid the question he was asked.

"Why did you play along with it though?" Clary asked again.

"Look, you may think that I am a jerk. But I am not a total jerk. You were just trying to comfort your friend, and I think some part of me saw that." Jace started. "I guess that part of me also wanted to see you squirm. I was also curious to see how far you would go if I played along, to see what you were planning."

"That makes sense. You know what is kind of funny?"

"What? That we both actually have hearts?"

"No, well that is sort of funny too. But what I meant was that this is the first real conversation that we have ever had. And we are not screaming at each other."

A silence had settled over the car once more, but this time the silence wasn't awkward or tense. This kind of silence was filled with the occupants thinking about what was said and what was still left to say.

"Do you think that our parents know what they are doing?" Clary asked.

"Possibly. But I never have heard of the Morgenstern family."

"Well, I haven't exactly heard of the Herondales either."

"I didn't want to start a fight, I just meant to say that if our parents are old friends, they aren't so much anymore."

"Yeah, I get it. So, are just going to pretend around Izzy or like everyone?"

Jace raked a hand over his face before he answered Clary's question. "I don't know. What if we do pretend around everyone? Will our lives become a lie? I know that we really don't have a choice about the marriage, so maybe we can pretend in public and work on it in private? That way we are not really living a lie."

"That might actually work. This situation is a little embarrassing, so it would be nice if no one really knows. Our parents still making major decisions for us and we're adults."

"I guess that settles it than. You are right `about how this is all embarrassing."

…

 **What do you all think about Jace and Clary pretending to be in love? This can only end in disaster, or at least a lot of extra pressure on the couple? Also, should they pretend around the parents also? I have one final question, who do you think both Clary and Izzy will fall for?**

 **I promise that this is the last thing, please read "They did what?". You won't regret it.**


	4. Arguments are Progress?

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I know that my updates have been irregular, but I now have a written plan so hopefully that will help. But my time management skills also must improve, because Year Twelve is harder than I thought it would be.**

 **I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters, only the idea for this story is mine.**

 **...**

"So, clary seems to be extremely happy." Simon stated to break the silence that somehow always seemed to be over them, this car ride seemed no different.

"What do you know about what Clary is feeling. You meet her two seconds ago, and you want to tell me how my best friend is feeling?" Izzy honked the car horn as the light had just turned green, her anger conveying into her driving. "By, the way thankyou captain obvious!"

Simon sat taken a back. He wondered what made Izzy like this all the time and why that was so. He wondered this until something snapped inside of him.

"You know that I didn't ask for any of this either, right?" Simon questioned with his voice rising. "My parents also picked for me! I didn't think I would be getting married at this age. I'm still young and I do like my freedom!"

"Oh, come on. You have been cheery from the moment that I meet you in that stupid restaurant. You haven't even rolled your eyes once." Izzy said matter-of-factly, before she scoffed "And what would you do with your so-called freedom? Play video games?"

"What were my parents thinking? I can't marry someone like you."

Izzy jerked the car to a stop. The kind of sudden stop that causes the seatbelt to create whiplash. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Since the moment that I meet you, not once has there been a kind word." Simon said cutting straight to his point. "Even just a simple hello. Every word has been laced with venom."

"Well, I don't know you! Or your family!"

"You haven't even tried to get to know us!"

"What do you expect me to do? Act like this is my happily ever after!"

"No, that is not what I meant!"

"Then, what Simon? Because in case you haven't noticed, I will fight this!" Izzy took a deep breath, trying to remove the lump that had formed in her throat. "It just isn't fair to have the life that I had always imagined ripped away from me." Izzy had tried to and failed to calm herself. "I'm sorry. It may feel like a personal insult, but I am not going to change."

"Get out of the car." Simon said softly trying to not upset her further.

"No, it is my car!" Izzy chocked through her sobs. "Why do you want me to get out?"

"Iz, you seem to be too upset to drive." Simon internally freaked. This was the first time he had ever called her 'Iz'. If he was honest he didn't mean to call her that. It had just slipped out.

"Well, I am not and if you don't use that nickname EVER again, I might try to be nice to you when there is no one else around."

"Look, whatever, but the sky is blue so I win. Switch with me. I am an excellent driver." Simon exclaimed causing Izzy to look at him with dismay and confusion but she did what he had asked of her anyway.

 **...**

Clary and Jace entered her parent's house accompanied by the sound of laughter with their fingers intertwined. The source of their laughter was renewed as they saw both sets of their parents sitting at the table with astonished looks painted onto their faces.

The astonished looks were for a good reason. The last time that Clary and Jace had been in the presence of their families, the two had been anything but civil. There were questions that had to be asked and therefore answered.

"What are you two doing?" It was John who asked the question that they had all been internally wondering.

"Well, whilst we rather that you had let us get to this stage on our own," Clary started one of her half-truths. She had been gaining an insight on how to lie successfully today, even to the people that knew her best. Now it was time for the part of her statement that is the lie. "I have come to realise why you thought that Jace and I would be a good match.

"Well," Jocelyn started "I am glad that you don't seem to hate each other anymore. Or any of us either."

Although what Jocelyn had said was a statement, everyone in the room could tell that she was testing the two young adults that stood before them. Their families suddenly didn't look like the people that they knew and loved but rather like a judge and a jury.

Jace squeezed Clary's hand that was still in his. She still seemed to be frozen in thought. She hadn't replied so, to not get caught on their poor acting, Jace spoke trying to pass the test that was set before them. "I don't think that what I felt for Clary was ever hate. Before I just felt annoyance at the situation that you had all had put us in. Again, we would have preferred to have dated for a while, to see if this attraction we both feel could turn in to something more." Clary was now nestled in to his side. He looked down at her asking for permission for what he wanted to say next. "Can we sit and join you? Maybe start planning our wedding?"

 **...**

"There is no way in hell we are watching that!" Simon exclaimed. When he had suggested he and Izzy watch a movie to cheer her up, even when he allowed her to pick the movie why Simon made the popcorn, he didn't expect what she now held in her hands.

"What is wrong with it?" Izzy questioned holding the DVD cover to her chest like it was the world's most precious metal. "It is awesome. The cars are fast and impressive. The characters are good looking. And the storyline is exactly what I need right now. The good guys helping the defenceless despite the challenges they face."

"Izzy, can't you just pick something else."

"What would you have just watch then Simon?"

"Um, Star Wars always seems to cheer me up."

"Really? I have never watch that. I also have very little desire to ever watch that."

"But it is awesome."

"That is your opinion, and you are entitled to it."

"So, we can watch it?"

"That might be your idea of a cheer up movie but it certainly is not mine!" Izzy sighed. She had already let her emotions get the better of her once today, and to save what little was left of her pride and dignity, she couldn't again. "Please just let me watch my movie."

"Fine," Simon started his reply, earning a small look of victory that graced Izzy's face for only half a moment. This look prompted Simon to sarcastically add, "Since you asked so nicely."

Once the movie had begun to start the corners of Isabelle's mouth had started to turn upwards if ever so slightly. As she began to mouth the words that she had memorised by heart there was a small smile gracing her face.

"I don't see why we have to watch this movie, if you know every word." Simon muttered, hoping that Izzy did not hear him.

Isabelle may have been fully engrossed in the plot that had already began to thicken but still managed to starkly respond with "Oh, shut up Simon! I am trying to watch pure geniuses!"

"I can feel my brain cells dying every second that I watch this." Simon whined. Luckily for him Izzy was already in the world of fast cars to acknowledge his comment.

 **...**

"Clary must have only been about six," Jocelyn started before she corrected herself. "No, she was seven, when she decided that werewolves were real. Clary had even been convinced that Luke was a werewolf and ask him all sort of question. What do you eat? Do you change on a full moon? She had gotten the idea from one of the shows that Jonathon was watching. Needless to say, he wasn't allowed to watch that show again."

Clary groaned and elbowed Jace to stop his laughter. "Mum, did you have to tell that story?"

Not long after Clary and Jace had sat down their parents had been trying to top the level of embarrassment that they could bring out in their children. It started off innocent enough, stories of what they had stuffed into their mouths or noses as babies. The longer this competition went on the older Jace and Clary had gotten in the stories. The longer it went on the more humiliated the two had gotten.

"Jace was turning six and we asked him what he wanted us to get him for his birthday. We asked and asked hoping he would change his mind but he didn't. There was one thing that he was dead set on and that was-" Celine started her story of chagrin but was cut off by her son. Jace knew were this story was heading and couldn't allow for it to be told.

"We have those reservations for tonight." Jace stated randomly, his eyes looking pleadingly at Clary. "Clary, we cannot miss our first date."

"I guess not." Clary responded, she knew very well that Jace was avoiding something to do with that story. And she would find out. Soon.

 **...**

 **Can you guess what movie Izzy and Simon were watching? It is one of my favourites. I also have nothing against Star Wars, just never watched it. Shocked? I also haven't seen or read Harry Potter. Anyway, please review.**

 **P.S Would love a Beta**


	5. Awkward?

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for my lack of updating, but I have some good news. This term's assessment task period is over and I'll have more time to write.**

 **I alike many others do not own The Mortal Instruments, only the idea for the story is my own.**

 **...**

Not too long after the movie had ended or perhaps it was before, Izzy and Simon lay side by side. To anyone it may look like they were cuddling. But they weren't. No, the fact that Izzy had her head on Simon's shoulder encased by his arm, softly cradling her to him, was just a coincidence. Their eyes were closed, and their breathing had become soft and steady. The peaceful looks that graced the faces of the two told anyone who saw them, that in this moment if only for a second, they might even be content. But this moment couldn't last long.

Eyes began to flutter open. Izzy's. She had caught herself in an outer body experience. Maybe it wasn't an outer body experience as such, but that was the only reason that she had come up with as to why she was in the position that she was in. But she just couldn't seem to make herself move.

Simon was the first to hold her, to comfort her. Sure, Clary had tried but that was once tears had made an appearance, and had stopped shortly after the tears had stopped falling.

A sudden realisation came to Izzy. If she wasn't in this situation she wouldn't need the slight comfort that was offered to her. And with this new epiphany she tore herself away from Simon in a way that wasn't in the least bit gentle.

Her abrupt manner caused Simon to wake with a startle. Izzy didn't seem to the least bit effected by that fact though, she was already on her way out of the room. Isabelle didn't care to stay for any explanation that could be offered, she had the confirmation and didn't care for the reasons that were behind their unexpected positions.

Simon sat there, where Izzy left him moments earlier, confused. What had he done this time? They had watched the movie that she had chosen, he had even made Izzy popcorn the way that she had said it had to be done. Maybe it wasn't him? Could it have been that Izzy was still upset about their situation? And didn't want to be around Simon anymore? If Simon was honest with himself, he didn't know and he also didn't know Izzy well enough to make an accurate guess.

 **...**

It had been twenty minutes since the waitress had shown Clary and Jace to their table. Twenty-five minutes since Jace had dragged Clary from her parents' house without even allowing any goodbyes to be said, let alone for Clary to change and mentally prepare herself for their impromptu date. Jace claiming that these reservations couldn't wait. The silence that had enveloped them since, only left time for Clary to reflect on Jace's seemingly strange actions.

"Ahem," Jace tried as to gain Clary's attention. "Have you decided on what you would like to eat? I could flag the waiter if you like." The silence seemed to have unnerved Jace too, as the waitress would surely come when she believed that they were ready to order.

"Umm, yeah. I do believe that I have. What are you going to have?" Clary inwardly cringed at her response. She was supposed to be marrying the man in front of her, so why can't they hold a simple civilised conversation.

"Why is this so awkward? We are getting married, and want to act like the happy couple that we wish to be, so why can't we have a normal conversation? I mean we're able to when we're around others, but why not alone? We are adults. I would like - no - need to get to know some things about you. If we are really going to put on this act for everyone, I should know at least the basics." Clary gaped at herself. She hadn't meant to ramble on quite so much, she hadn't meant to at all.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do about that?" Jace questioned her calmly. Whilst what she had said was rushed and came out abruptly, Clary had made a valid point.

"It seems a little childish, but we could play a game of questions?" Clary offered as a solution, although to herself it seemed to be unlikely. She felt like all of her words were the wrong thing to say and her thoughts wouldn't offer up anything else. Clary didn't even feel confident with in herself anymore, this situation had stolen that from her. The life that she thought she would have gone. Even her old life was left in tatters. But she refused to say these things to Jace after all, somethings are not meant to meet the ears of the fiancé you had just recently met.

She was quickly drawn out of her miscellaneous thoughts by a seemingly unaware Jace.

"It that like twenty questions, but without a number?" Jace had his question meet by a small nod from Clary. "Well in that case it might be a great way for you to learn about my blistering self."

"Okay, so who goes first?" Clary inquired, deciding to ignore Jace's ever present arrogance.

"Me." Jace smiled, he believed that he could have some fun with this. But deciding that maybe now was not the time for his snide remarks, decided on a basic question, even if it wasn't the question that he was itching to ask. "What is your favourite colour?" 'Nice, Jace, way to sound like a three-year-old' he inwardly chided himself.

"Well, I am an inspiring artist so all the colours are of equal importance to me," Clary started. Maybe this date and their plan will go well. "But if I had to pick just the one it would be…" After a moment's thought, she had an answer. "Blue, not dark blue but the kind of blue that the sky is on a clear day. And now it is my turn to ask you something."

The conversation continued to flow for this point on easily. Simple questions were asked that gave simple answers. Neither of them spoke of how they were feeling about all this madness and neither of them asked. And for at least a moment the two were content, talking and laughing with one another.

 **...**

Izzy quickly turned around, changing the direction that she had chosen to go. Izzy had spotted someone that she didn't wish to face right now, for there was a conversation that had to take place that she was far from ready to have.

This sudden change in direction didn't go unnoticed by Simon. Or the many times before that this had happened. The house was small when you were trying not to be around or even seen by someone. It had only been a little over an hour since Izzy had awoken to find the pair cuddling on the couch. Since that moment, she had been doing everything that she could to avoid Simon.

Isabelle went as far as to not stay in a room longer than a few minutes before leaving again. She was beginning to become irritable. Not over that she couldn't face Simon, but rather that he was refusing to leave her house. Her room, her own private sanctuary was even off limits to her, as Simon has surely checked multiple times.

As she exited yet another room, she finally had an epiphany. If Simon wouldn't leave the house, what was stopping her. She could leave. Maybe go to Taki's for some food. She was there earlier today but that didn't matter, she was desperate, tired and starving. Quickly making her mind up, Izzy went to where she was sure that saw Simon place the keys to her car earlier. Snatching them up, along with her purse as she crept towards the front door.

Behind Izzy was a very confused and slightly raging Simon. It had become clear that any progress that they had made earlier today was lost. But not only was it lost, their relationship had taken a huge leap backwards. They needed to be able to talk to one another, even if it was through the snarky remarks that Simon had surprisingly become accustomed to.

If Isabelle had wanted to leave with the hope that all the problems would vanish while she was gone, Simon prohibited himself from letting that happen. He wasn't ready to defy his parents' wishes not yet. Not by a long shot. But most of all he wasn't ready to give up on Izzy. She could push him away all she wanted but Simon wasn't going anywhere. Things had to be a whole lot worse before that would happen.

So, with this new resolve Simon went to find a cup of coffee and a comfortable spot to sit and wait. He knew that Izzy hoped that he would leave but that wouldn't be happening yet. He would leave when he was given an indication of what was running through Isabelle's mind but until then he would drink his steaming cup of delicious liquid while he waited.

 **...**

 **So please let me know what you guys think? Also, I would like to give you all some advice. Do something brave this week and you just might surprise yourselves. My brave act is that of my new look. I am now sporting a shaved head.**

 **P.S. Please review**


	6. Confrontations

**I am trying to not be so evil and give you all updates sooner. And for all the Sizzy lovers out there, some more developments.**

 **And now for the mandatory disclaimer- I don't own the Immortal Instruments or the characters. Only the idea for the story is my own.**

 **...**

Simon's eyes drifted closed once again. He had been waiting for hours, and his coffee had done nothing to help his attitude. If anything, the longer he sat in his vantage point the more irritable he became. As the minutes turned into hours, he continued the tedious cycle of keeping himself awake. His eyes would close and then be raked back open. He had soon made the decision to just dose off for a while. This decision was made easier with the knowledge that if he didn't wake up tonight when Izzy finally came home, he could always save his conversation and thoughts until the morning. Perhaps even calm down a little.

Simon had just begun to nestle into in chair finding a great comfort in this action. His head had found the perfect spot, one in which his neck wouldn't cause his neck to be strained in the morning and had the blanket huddled close when the door finally opened. Simon sat up suddenly, the blanket falling heartlessly to the floor. His sudden alertness was rewarded when he heard a sigh that could only be one of Izzy's. The cause of her sigh was readily seen when Simon noticed that she was standing in the doorway, looking in his direction.

Before Izzy could turn around and walk out of the room, no doubt to continue the exhausting cycle of avoiding each other. Or Izzy avoiding Simon rather, Simon called out.

"Izzy, please can we talk?"

"About what?" Izzy questioned innocently, still trying to exit the room.

Simon grabbed at Isabelle's arm, not tight enough to hurt, but enough pressure to force her to stay where she is.

"Can you please just stop?" Simon pleaded trying to hang on to want was left of his sanity.

"Stop, what?" Izzy asked surprised, still trying to hang on to her innocent act.

"That is just it!" Simon had reached the point of ropable. "I get that you do not like this situation. Do I need to remind you again that this was not what I had pictured either? Or are we to caught up in what you are feeling to?" Simon continued without giving Izzy a chance to answer. "This is so much less than ideal for you. For me. For us together. Equally. It is not any worse for you than it is for me. The people that were meant to protected us portrayed us both. And I get it, it sucks. But our engagement is not going to magically go away. Don't you think that if it was it would have already?"

Izzy took the time when Simon was taking a breath to try and give him and answer to the question.

"I can dre…" Izzy started but as Simon didn't want to hear her answer now, he cut her off.

"This isn't going to go away. And I am not going anywhere as there must be a reason. A reason for why our parents see that it is necessary for all this pain that they have caused. I don't know about you but I want to hear it. So, if you could stop with this high and mighty act you are pulling and actually tell me what is wrong?" Simon softened, before continuing. "It would certainly make things easier for the both of us."

Izzy was finally able to speak. "You don't remember? Really?"

This response may have re-angered Simon but instead, he just sounded tired. "What don't I remember?"

"Well, we must have fallen asleep during the movie," Isabelle started bashfully, hoping that Simon would recall the events. When he didn't she was forced to continue. "I woke up before you did and found that we were cuddling." Izzy finished quietly.

"Really?" Simon asked and Izzy confirmed with a shy nod. "That is what caused you to avoid me!" Simon began to lecture Izzy once more but then decided better of it when he saw what time it was. "We could have acted like adults and talked about it. This whole situation would have been avoided, and we could both be in our beds asleep." Simon told her calmly.

"Yeah, I know that now," Izzy started before adding a little giggle at how foolish she had acted. "But do you feel better now that we have all of this out in the open." When she was met with a blank look on Simon's face, she was forced to explain herself further. "I mean, I now know what you are feeling about all of this and you, know what I feel."

"I guess that you are right." Simon admitted both to himself and to Izzy.

Now, well and truly tired, Simon made his way towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he turned to face Izzy once more. "Goodnight." He called up the stairs that she had started to ascend.

She also turned to face him now, and her small reply came with her action. "Goodnight, Simon."

Both continued their way to their own respective beds, what each of them didn't know was that a small smile graced the others face.

 **...**

Clary and Izzy sat in Taki's, the morning after Clary's date and Izzy and Simon's fight, quietly sipping their coffees. Isabelle had called her best friend that morning insisting that she needed her. But after they both had arrived there was yet to be a word spoken, besides from placing their orders.

"Um, so how are thing with you and Simon?" Clary tested. Since she had arrived she had been trying to decipher what was wrong with Izzy and that had been the most logical solution that had entered Clary's mind.

"We had a fight yesterday. Two actually." Izzy answered not looking up from her mug as she was still lost in thought.

"What about?" Clary pressed, knowing that her friend would feel better for getting it out and perhaps even receive a little advice.

"Well, the first one was over you actually. He made a comment about you seeming happy with Jace." If Izzy had noticed Clary's slight look of discomfort, she didn't think much of it as she continued her story, anyway. "And I just snapped, thinking that he believed he knew you better. But that wasn't the real reason you know?" At this her best friend gave a nod to show that she was listening. "It ended with me breaking down and Simon driving me the rest of the way home. All because I was angry at my parents for forcing me to marry someone that I didn't and still don't know at all."

"That is understandable," Clary began, speaking through her discomfort at how close this issue was to her own situation. "It was nice that Simon would drive you though when you are too upset to you yourself." Izzy nodded and Clary not wanting to dwell on this issue anymore continued with, "What was the second fight about?"

"I was avoiding Simon after something that had happened later yesterday afternoon," Izzy said quickly, not to tell her best friend about the cuddling when she didn't know how to feel about it herself. "So, I had left the house hoping that he would leave. But he didn't so we ended up arguing about it."

Clary didn't push Isabelle to tell her more, she was just glad the conversation was directed away from the surprise engagement issue. Now, a comfortable silence settled over the two.

"So," Izzy started wanting to know more information about Clary's mystery man. "tell me something about Jace."

"What do you want to know?" Clary questioned trying to hide her internal panic, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hide the truth from Izzy.

"Let's start with," Izzy paused for a moment to think. "Your first date."

Clary went on to tell her about the date she and Jace went on yesterday in detail, but not too much as she wanted to stick to the cover story that the couple had earlier prepared.

 **...**

Clary arrived at her home, exhausted from pretending around her best friend. Only to be greeted by Jace and her mother in the dining room.

Perhaps against her better judgement but also to keep up the façade Clary decided to join them. So, she entered the dining room, and scraped out the chair next to her fiancé.

As she ungracefully plonked herself into the chair, Jace spoke. "I think that it is time for us to start planning our engagement party. What do you think?"

Clary knew that joining the duo was a bad idea, and that just had been confirmed. Strangely she found herself mutely nodding and agreeing to Jace's outrageous plans.

 **...**

 **I apologize as I wrote most of this in the one sitting, and am not sure what I think of it. This week's random advice that I would like to give you, is to revisit a forgotten hobby and relax. You deserve it.**

 **P.S. Please leave a review.**


	7. The Party

**Hello. So very sorry that I made you all wait for so long for this chapter. I do have my reasons, but you probably don't wait to hear them. So, I just want to thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Unless this changed and no one told me, I don't own the mortal instruments, only the story is my own.**

 **...**

Clary ran her hands over her crinkle free dress, trying to smooth any that may have formed within the last ten seconds. She was fussing and she knew it. Her fussing being caused by the nerves that were raging through her petite frame.

The engagement party that Jace had suggested had only taken one week to fully organise. Today, one hundred and fifty of their closest friends and family would be coming to celebrate 'their love'. It had made Clary wonder if her parents had already informed these people of the happy occasion before even being mentioned to the jace and herself.

Her thoughts however weren't her only company for long, as Jace chuckled light-heartily. "A little anxious, are we?"

"I am glad that my emotions amuse you." Clary huffed, not turning to look at Jace. "We are about to try and mislead our entire families. Why aren't you more nervous? Actually," Clary corrected, having thought of a better question. "How are you so calm and collected?"

"Acting, my dear, Acting." Jace replied with a cryptic smile.

 **...**

"Hi, I am Aline," a clearly fake blond insincerely stated. Her shirt looked about ten sizes too small as it clung to her frame. As if to further prove the suspicion that everything about her was fake, her next words took a very sinister turn. "You do know that Jace was with me the other night?" Aline having seen that her words had little effect on Clary, she continued getting even more menacing. "What night was it? Oh, that's right! It was yesterday!"

At this Clary's face fell. Jace must have invited his ex.

Jace, being the intelligent person that he is, choose this moment to appear. His arm snaking around Clary's waist to pull her closer. When Clary failed to respond, he looked down noticing her expression.

"What did you say to her?" Jace questioned accusingly.

Aline twirled her hair around her fingers as she contemplated her answer. "Just the truth. You were out with me last night and we had the best time." Aline stated with a cheeriness that can't be faked.

"Why would you do that?" Clary tensed further as Jace had neither confirmed or denied the accusation. "That is not even true and you know it!" Jace fired back his voice slightly louder than before. The increase level of sound resulting of the argument gaining the unwanted attention of those around the trio.

Clary in a desperate attempt to try and calm Jace into slightly lowering his voice, wrapped her arm around Jace. This finishing what he had to incite earlier. Only Jace mistook this as her support…

"Why is it so hard for you to just accept that we are over! We have been for ages! Our relationship barely even lasted a few weeks!" Jace had begun to seethe, he was lying about the time of the breakup and Aline knew it. The volume along with the tone that his voice had taken, gained the attention of the large remainder of the people that had been invited to the celebration.

"Clary and I are engaged and getting married! And you will just need to except it! There were only you and I, there will never be us!" Jace raked his hand through his hair trying to calm himself. Only now did he realise what he could have said instead. He could have claimed to be unable to live without Clary, in love or at the very least to be happy. He hoped that the crowd would not pick up the truth, about the engagement in his words or rather lack of. And by Clary's tight lipped smile she hoped her family and friends wouldn't either.

The crowd continued to stare, wondering and waiting for what would happen. The weight of their eyes was bared by Clary alone as Jace was still too worked up to notice. She waited for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes or even seconds for someone to call their bluff. In this moment she decided, that to throw off any suspicions that may have formed she would have to act.

Clary turned herself fully so that she now completely faced Jace. She pressed her chest against his. It wasn't until Clary encased his neck with her arms, did Jace notice. In response to the puzzled look that was now on Jace's face as he looked now on her, Clary whispered "Just go with it."

Jace gave a slight nod as to communicate that despite that he was still extremely confused as to what the plan was.

Without giving herself time to chicken out, Clary leaned up closing the distance between her lips and Jace's. But before they had the chance to touch, Clary mumbled, "It can't just be a peck…"

Before Jace could even register what, her words meant, Clary had crushed her lips against his. It was supposed to be a tight closed lipped kiss. At least that is what Clary had intended for it to be, but the moment that contact was made, that plan flew out the window. When Jace had gasped at the sudden development, Clary found herself wanting to see how much she could affect him. Jace realised that Clary was trying to set a silent challenge and held up his end of the bargain. Jace and Clary began to forge a battle, for dominance and the knowledge of how much they affected each other. Within seconds Jace's hands were wound into Clary's once perfect hair, and Clary's hands began to roam.

A sudden shout for the two to "Get a room!" forced the war to end without a clear winner. At least this time.

Isabelle, having been the one to cause their separation gave the two a knowing smile, that turned into a giggle when she noticed how breathless her best friend and her fiancé were.

 **...**

"So, what was all that about?" Izzy begun her que of questions. There was no menace in her voice, only a playful tone. "Why was Jace so angry? And, how was that kiss that you just shared?"

"Iz, you need to calm down and just turn down the volume slightly." Clary stated with a content smile gracing her face and a similar bubbly tone. "Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancé? Just really intense, but in a good way you know. Like always."

"That was so not good enough," Izzy sighed. "I need details Clary."

"Well that is all you are getting, so you're going to have to deal."

"What was Jace so upset about?" Izzy tried again, this time she was determined to gain an answer.

"It was really stupid but sweet at the same time. So, this woman walks up to me whilst I am on my lonesome to introduce herself. I am not even given the chance to respond and starts to inform me that Jace was with her last night," Clary took a deep breath, still slightly shaken by the events that lead to her impromptu make out session. "It was a lie, anyway Jace just made sure that she wouldn't do it again."

"Aren't you a little worried that there was some truth to her words though?" Izzy asked, trying to gage how her best friend was feeling.

Clary internally panic. She was doing it a lot lately as Izzy was and can read her, extremely well.

"Jace isn't like that." Clary defended trying to sound convincing, the only thought train that is running through her head is "What if he is? Would Jace really cheat on me? Fake relationship or not?"

"Clary, that wasn't what I was trying to say. Look, sometimes I get a frustrated because my best friend is getting married to a guy, that I didn't even know the name of until last week." Izzy started. "We really need to have a night where it is just the two of us. Like those nights that we used to have in high school."

"Yeah sounds good." Clary responded absentmindedly. "Iz, how are you and Simon going lately?" Clary decided to turn back towards the rest of the party goers, to make her friend more comfortable. But was still meet with silence.

"I feel like all we have talked about lately is talk about my engagement. What's going on with yours?" Clary tried to further prompt. When the reply wasn't immediate, she turned to find the spot that Isabelle had previously occupied to be empty.

 **...**

Simon was having a pleasant and interesting conversation with Clary's brother when Isabelle appeared form the crowd insisting that they leave. There was only so much he could take. He was approaching his limits and fast. It was like Izzy really enjoyed angering him. Or was she just that selfish? There was only way to find out and that meant that another confrontation is in the future. The very near future.

 **...**

 **So, another very Clace centred chapter. I am really trying to make it even and it probably will become Sizzy centric in the near future.**

 **I tried to make the dialogue more everyday like. Let me know if I was able to do that, alongside what you think of the newest chapter.**


	8. Allegations and Solutions?

**I know two chapters in one week, what can I say, except that I am feeling inspired. I also wrote each chapter in the one sitting, so it could be terrible.**

 **I was supposed to be finishing my English homework but I didn't even look at it. Hope you are all feeling special now.**

 **Despite my newly found adulthood, I still don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters. Only the story is my own.**

 **...**

Simon was able to wait until the car before his anger bubbled over. Just. The millisecond that the door clicked shut, he began to say what was on his mind. All of it this time. He refused to be persuaded by tears or the angery replies that would no doubt come from Izzy.

"What is it this time?" Simon questioned, his irritation coming through in his tone.

"I had had enough and..." Izzy began, but was unable to continue before Simon's anger overcome him.

"That is just it! I need to say this again! Really." Simon stated in a rage, his voice bouncing off the walls of the car. "Izzy, I need you to start considering how I feel. What I want or need. No, even better, what we want. What we, together need. We are engaged for whatever reason. I don't know what it is. And neither do you. So, we are stuck in this whether you like it or not. I am not going to spend the rest of my life being walked all over." Simon's face was red with the lack of oxygen and Izzy was taken back with all the pent-up anger Simon had.

"I am still not comfortable talking about our engagement." Izzy said with a sense what of finality in her voice.

Her statement and the tone she used only enraged Simon further.

"Well, maybe it is time that you did. I don't care who it is. Clary, your mum or me. But it needs to be someone and soon. I can live with sharing a house, going to events and even planning a wedding without talking to you." Simon proposed in a tone that told Izzy that he meant no nonsense.

"That is not what I meant." Izzy defended her actions and words. "Clary cornered me before, asking about us, and I just couldn't take it. So, we left."

"I take it that Clary won't be the person that you talk to about all this?" Simon questioned, reinforcing his earlier point.

"I will talk to Clary, but she has enough on her plate at the moment." Izzy started, thinking out loud. "My mum is a part of the reason we are in this mess, and I am still not talking to her yet. I mean I will talk to Clary about it, but that doesn't help you and I now. Why can't we talk openly and honestly about everything?" Izzy suggested earning a shocked look from Simon. Izzy began to recoil, mistaking his shocked look as one of disgust. "Isn't that the point of this whole argument? That I need to start thinking of us as an us?"

Simon exited his shocked state enough to be able to talk. "That is what I want. I just didn't expect you to change your attitude so fast. If we do this it means actually getting to know each other?" Simon questioned Izzy who nodded. "Once you let me in you can't push me out. If I do something that makes you feel awkward or uncomfortable, you have to tell me. You know, that right?" Simon bargained with Izzy.

"Only if you do." Izzy answered simply, almost sounding defeated. If Simon was making these seemingly reasonable conditions, she should make him agree to them too.

 **...**

Clary was exhausted. The engagement party that had started before lunch time, was only just beginning to wind down and now it was well into the night. Jace had barely left her side since Aline's earlier outburst, and the constant acting had become the main cause for her exhaustion.

When only a few people were left, Clary went into the house causing Jace to follow. The question that Izzy had asked her earlier still plaguing her mind. She had to ask, but was slightly afraid of the answer. What if Aline was telling the truth?

"Jace," Clary started hesitantly. "Were you with Aline yesterday? Or any night after our date?"

"Clary, why would you even think that I would do that to you?" Jace stated defensively. "I would never do that to you or anyone else. I may seem like a player or like I was one but I am not one anymore. We are getting married and working towards not pretending anymore. Why would I ruin that?"

"Jace, please lower your voice." Clary pleaded. He hadn't realised that his voice had risen, and there would be very little that the two could do if anyone was to hear this time. "We barely know anything about each other, and we haven't really had the chance to try. We need to get to know each other before we can continue planning this wedding."

"I know that Clary, but you didn't seem to think anything of it when you kissed me." Jace retorted, trying to regain his cool. "And don't tell me that you were just acting!"

"Jace, it started off that way but I swear to you that I wasn't when we got caught up in it all." Clary tried. Finally, it seemed that Jace had cooled of a little. But that didn't mean that Clary was reassured that it wasn't in Jace's character to cheat on her, if anything the speed in which he got defensive confirmed it for Clary. Jace had danced around the issue at hand, but she refused to acknowledge Jace's actions for now.

"I have an idea." Clary stated, breaking the momentary silence that had formed. "We still plan our wedding, just the things like a date and nothing too major. This will let our families know that we love each other and are really getting married. And then we stop the planning and do things to get to know each other more. Go on more dates, do things that are just the two of us, no distractions."

As Clary finished her proposal, Jace already had an answer. "We need to be able to know that despite the show that we put on, we can make this work. Clary, will go come to the park with me soon?"

At this Clary smiled knowing that her answer was a "yes".

 **...**

Clary was tense. She couldn't lie to her best friend all night long. There was only so much that Clary could share with Izzy about Jace. And Izzy knew all of this already. Clary refused to make anything up, so here Jace and Clary sat quizzing each other. They would both rather be anywhere else, but in each other's company.

Things had been tense since their talk yesterday, not staying in the same room as each other when they didn't have any company. And when they did have, Clary and Jace were acting even more than before. Always holding hands, waists or touching in some other way.

The actual relationship was becoming even more forced, almost as if they hated each other. Neither had a clue why or how it had started but it made Clary wonder how much longer she could act. It wasn't an actual question of her ability to continue but rather her willingness.

Jace was unaware of her mind state and continued answering her questions, no matter how unusual they seemed. Or rather how embarrassing his answers.

"What is your worst fear?" Clary questioned half-heartedly. There was no way that she would be able to memorise Jace's answers in the time that it would take for Izzy to arrive.

"You can't laugh okay?" Jace asked as he was trying to answer all her questions honestly. Clary nodded, the life seeming to return to her. "Ducks."

"You're afraid of ducks?" Clary laughed loudly. A big body shaking laugh. It was the first time since she had entered the engagement and consequently their act that she had really laughed. "Seriously, you have to tell me how you came to be afraid of ducks."

"Hey, I wouldn't laugh. One day ducks will use their evil powers take over the world and eat all the bread." Jace beamed as another fit of laughter erupted from Clary, he was glad that everything seemed to return to their normal. When her laughter died down he asked, "What is the next question on your list?"

Clary looked down at the list she had made of every possible question that Izzy could asked, sighing. The list was extensive and they had made little progress.

"Forget it." Clary said, finally voicing her thoughts. "I can't keep pretending like this. We aren't this happy couple that are so in love they need to celebrate it with a wedding. We are two strangers being forced together and someone will see that and soon."

Jace thought for a moment. "We won't have to always pretend. Clare," He started, and stopped momentarily as Jace realised he had given her a nickname that very few people rarely use. "One day and hopefully in the not so distant future we will be the couple that we let others see."

Clary felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Jace forming from his sweet words. So, she did. This one long kiss much like the last quickly consumed the two in an unwavering battle of dominance. Neither one gaining control. All the emotions that coursed through the two were communicated. Each sensation crashing into the last, until there were none left to come. Still the kiss continued.

"Again! Just bang already!" Izzy called, teasingly. "Although not right now! Jace for tonight your wonderful fiancé is all mine. In the nicest way, possible get out!"

"Just let me say goodbye and she is all yours." Jace answered, as he pulled Clary into his arms. He whispered in her ear, "You can do this, and if it becomes too much, text me the rest of your questions."

Without waiting for a response, Jace left the room. Before continuing, out of the house, he was left wondering if Clary will keep up the charade.

 **...**

 **Will Clary keep up with the show that Clary and Jace are putting on? Will Izzy find out? And what were Simon and Jonathon talking about last chapter?**

 **Just wondering if you have any suggestions as to why Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle all have arranged marriages? Would love to hear them as I am still trying to decide.**

 **P.S. Please review.**


	9. Truths

**Okay I lied earlier. But I have nine weeks left of school then I am finished.**

 **I don't own The Mortal Instruments, only this idea is mine.**

 **...**

Pillows were thrown around the room, none seeming to be placed anywhere. Blankets seem to follow the same random pattern. The floor completely covered, creating a bed that spanned across the whole room. The smell of freshly popped popcorn mixed with the unique scent of nail polish.

Izzy and Clary sat painting each other's nails, enjoying the coolness that the paint offered. The silence was comfortable, both preoccupied with the thoughts that raged through the heads. Neither wanting to say what they were thinking, afraid of what the other might think.

As seeming to find the courage, Clary spoke. "Iz, there is something that you aren't telling me, and I know that there are also some things that you want to ask me." Clary tried, but Isabelle stayed silent. "Do we really have to do this?" Clary said trying an approach that was sure to work. Izzy's face didn't change, and Clary didn't really expect for it to. "Fine, we can play 'Truth or Dare'!"

After a moment, as if Clary's words had penetrated her thoughts, Izzy nodded. "Okay, Clary truth or dare?"

Clary thought before answering. "Dare." She wanted to be able to save the few answers that she had collected with Jace earlier.

Izzy gave a small smirk, clearly thinking that her idea was good. "I dare you to tell me, what happened when you and Jace were alone yesterday?"' Clary gave her a look. "You can't have any 'real' dares when we are the only people here."

"So, were playing 'Truth or Forfeit?'" Clary questioned hoping to distract Izzy from her line of thought. It didn't work. Isabelle shot Clary a warning glance, quickly seeing through the distraction. "Fine, nothing happened." At the strange questioning look that Izzy gave, Clary clarified. "Seriously NOTHING happened."

"But that was hot, though." Izzy protested. It wasn't that she didn't believe Clary's words… Okay it was that.

"Iz, we haven't gone there yet." Clary stated, simply. "Jace, well he's…." Clary took a breath trying to find the right words. Her mind and heart at war with one and another. To come clean and finally tell the truth, or to continue to make Izzy think that Clary is finally getting her happily ever after. "He's a perfect gentleman, opens doors for me even when we are arguing. Just the little things like that. It's not that we don't want to, but Jace is also very traditional." Clary finished with a statement that she wasn't sure was true. But it would also be exactly what Izzy needed to hear to leave this topic behind.

"Okay, that's sweet." Izzy gushed, but before she had the chance to embarrass her friend further Clary interrupted her.

"So, it's my turn to ask a question. But you may want to grab the alcohol." Izzy knew that if she refused to answer the question asked, she would have to forfeit. This forfeit would be to take a shot of whatever drink she would grab.

"It is only early in the game…." Izzy trailed off. The question or rather the answer that she would give will be challenging. "I'm getting some though."

"It is your choice."

When Izzy left the room to go and get the desired beverage, Clary's phone gave a "buzz" letting her know that she had a message. Looking at her phone, she saw that she had a text from Jace.

"HOW'S EVERTHING GOING?" Jace's text read. Clary gave a small smile, Jace knew how to keep the act up. And he was so caring when he was.

"EVERYTHING IS GOOD, BUT A QUICK QUESTION…" Clary typed in reply, hoping that he was by the phone and could give an answer before Izzy came back with the alcohol.

"GIVE IT TO ME." Came Jace's reply within seconds.

"CAN YOU ACT LIKE A GENTLEMAN?" Clary questioned vaguely. Jace would be able to deduct the real question that was slightly hidden, but if Izzy was to query the message, Clary could give an explanation that would not give away the act.

"AREN'T I ALWAYS…" Jace answered, and once again Clary's face lit up into a small smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Izzy questioned teasingly, from the doorway with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Izzy's teasing was good natured, her mood increasing when seeing her best friend so happy. "Wait, you don't need to answer that. I think that I can guess who it is. How's Jace going now?"

"He's good." Clary answered simply, before quickly changing the subject. "Now am I able to ask my question?" Izzy poured herself a shot before nodding. "How is the relationship between you and Simon?"

Isabelle thought for a moment. The fight that happened yesterday, Simon finally telling her how he really felt and the tears that formed rivers flowing down her cheeks, played like war flashbacks in her mind. The memories that flowed through her mind range from the day that they met to the last time that they saw each other. There had been no contact since the fight yesterday, and Izzy wasn't going to be the first to cave. Simon could text or call her first. He caused this current tense situation and he could fix it.

"Iz, are you okay?" Clary asked attentively. It had been quite some time since Clary had asked Isabelle the question.

Izzy, simply smiled and took the shot. She did not want to ruin the light atmosphere that had formed since returning with the alcohol. Clary seemed to be more relaxed and almost happy now, and Izzy also didn't want to bring her mood back down.

A similar progress continued. Izzy asked Clary questions that she would try to answer as truthfully as possible and when Clary tried to gain any information from Isabelle, she would give a cheeky smirk and take a shot. Izzy was still to even give an answer a singular question and the bottle that was previously full, only had a quarter left.

Clary sighed. "Are you going to answer one of my questions?" She formed a pout with her lips, hoping that the added dramatic flair would cause Izzy to finally disclose about what she was feeling.

Maybe it was the realisation that Clary wouldn't stop this interrogation, or that the alcohol had finally taken effect making her secrets less guarded. But Izzy finally gave not just an answer to the question that was just asked but to all the questions that Clary had asked previously. And with this the floodgates had opened.

"Simon and I… all we seem to do is fight. Every conversation either starts or ends in an argument, and I am always crying. Every day something seems to make me cry." Iz giggled a little. It all seemed so ludicrous even to herself. "We fight, I cry. And this cycle goes on and on. I don't even know anything about him, but I somehow know exactly what to do to get the yelling started, and that if I cry he will stop." Izzy was becoming more and more miserable with each word that she spoke. "He just gives up, like that." Iz snapped her fingers together, to emphasis the speed. Every fibre in Clary's body wanted desperately to interrupt, but something told her that Isabelle might just need to let go of everything, and by saying it out loud seemed like it could help. "But I am over fighting all the time", Izzy continued. "There has to be a reason, for all of this. My parents wouldn't want me to be hysterical for the rest of my life."

Clary, having felt like Izzy had said it all, decided to speak. "Iz, I can't say that I do know how you feel, but try talking to him." Iz shot her a look. This look judging her friend's sanity. "I know that you have tried, but have you done so in a mutual environment? So, place that you both feel equally comfortable? Or uncomfortable? Try one more time, please for me." Clary tried, playing on Izzy's emotions as she had almost stopped listening. "I hate to see you so upset."

"For you, one more time." Isabelle's tone and her action of laying down let Clary know that both the conversation and the game were over.

A few minutes pass neither speaking, just progressing what had just happened. Clary was shocked, whilst Izzy's shoulders seemed to sag in relief. And soon her soft snores filled the room.

Clary got up taking her phone with her, and trying to be impossibly quiet as to not wake Izzy, Clary crept towards the door, closing it softly behind her. Finding the number she wanted, Clary let the phone ring.

"Hey" Jace answered, after the third ring.

"Hey, I didn't tell her." Clary said softly. It took Jace a minute to realise what wasn't told. "I couldn't she is still really upset over what is happening between her and Simon. I think the only thing that is making her the tinniest bit happy is us. I just don't have the heart to tell her that it isn't real yet. Or maybe ever."

"So, what now?" Jace questioned, his voice seeming a tone lighter than before.

Clary sighed in appeasement, although she still seemed unsure about her next sentence. "I guess, we start planning."

Jace seemed confused. "Planning? For what?"

Clary's answer was simple. "Our wedding."

 **...**

 **I'll try to be less terrible, and update more. I hope that you all like it.**

 **P.S. Still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. And please review. (Thanks to all those people that do)**


	10. Talks

**Hey, everyone, just thought that I would remind myself that I still don't own "The Mortal Instruments".**

 **Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **...**

Izzy woke up to the bird's screeching in the outside world, and this world trying to force its way in the form of sunlight penetrating the crack in the curtains. Clary laid, still sleeping peacefully, the intrusion of the morning that was just starting to make its self-known.

Izzy, slightly, okay a lot irritated, gave Clary a small shove. This caused her to jolt awake as she fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. The blankets tangling themselves around Clary's legs, leaving Izzy in the cold but also making it nearly impossible for Clary to make it back to the bed. Her first attempt left her to fall back down and to land on her tail bone, resulting in a small "ow." Trying again, Clary rose slowly, grabbing the bed for support.

She looked over at her severely hungover friend, Izzy who has her hands covering her eyes in an attempt to make the world less bright, and her headache a little less severe. Clary, upon seeing this, let out a small chuckle that resulted in a look from Izzy that could kill.

"It is not my fault that you," At seeing Izzy grimace further, Clary softened her voice to barely a whisper. This earned her an appreciative look from the girl in question. "Drank so much. Do you remember anything from last night? You did get fairly wasted."

"Did I… break down?" Izzy asked cautiously. Clary gave a small nod of confirmation. "Was it over my," Izzy took a deep breath preparing herself to say the word. Or maybe it was to keep the nausea at bay. "Engagement?" Clary nodded again, letting Isabelle come to the conclusion on her own. "Oh, my angel. I didn't. Nope, I definitely did." Clary started to smirk, Iz had it. "I said I would talk to Simon, but that is not something that I am ever going to do."

"You may want to check your phone?" Clary suggested with care. This was going to make Izzy upset and angry indefinitely.

"What did you do? What did you let me do?" Izzy was suddenly moving frantically around the room, looking everywhere that she could think of for the small object. Having found it, the screen lit up to show that Simon had texted her. A feeling of dread set into the pit of Izzy's stomach. "Why? Was I really that drunk? Wait, how did you know that I had texted Simon?" Clary looked down both to hide her amusement and the guilty look painted on her face. "Did you do this? Did you even see me do this?"

Clary, not being able to hide her giggles any longer, let them out. They filled the room and caused Izzy to groan at the amount of pain that it caused her head. Clary heard the small noise of discomfort and quickly returned both her laughter and voice back to the gentle tone that it was before. Her next words, unclear of what they really meant, or where about. "You brought this onto yourself." At the confused look that crossed Izzy's face, Clary explained further. "You had the grand idea to take shots and a lot of them to stop me from knowing what I know. You grabbed your phone when I left the room to call Jace."

Izzy calmed down, her anger leaving her and instead leaving behind anticipation and only a little self-loathing. "I did this." Clary nodded again, smiling at how long it was taking Iz to come to terms with the simple text message. Granted it was a while, but this was still seen as progress in Clary's eyes.

"That's what I want," Isabelle's words causing some confusion on Clary's end. And seeing this Izzy began to explain. "What you and Jace have. The love, the passion and the willingness to do absolutely everything for each other."

Clary, only smiled thinking "If only you knew…" but instead out loud she said, "Iz, you and I both know that someday you will." Clary reached over and squeezed Izzy's hand for good measure. "And you want to know how I know this? Because you deserve it."

 **...**

After Izzy left Clary, with many kind words of encouragement and hugs, telling Clary that she would call when Simon and Izzy had finished talking, to let her know how it went, there was a simple knock on the door. When answered, there stood Jace leaning against the door frame. His spare hand setting on his hip and his head cocked to the side.

Clary, simply opened the door further to allow Jace to come through and close it behind him without any words spoken. Jace stopped just inside the door, entangle Clary in his arms as she began to walk away from the door. Clary wrapped her arms around him in return, and they stood there hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in years rather than yesterday. The pressure was beginning to mount at an increasing rate, that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. But in this moment, as they stood in each other's arms, none of the strain was felt because it didn't matter.

After a few pleasurable moments, Jace and Clary separated, their arms return to the sides of their bodies, hanging limply.

Clary was the first to move, Jace quickly following. It wasn't until they had entered the lounge room that either of them broke the easy silence that had settled.

Jace spoke, saying what was on his mind. "How did it go? You told me some of it last night, but what about after that? This morning?" Jace began to ramble, never saying what he really wanted to know. Clary, confused as to what had brought on his seemingly sudden frantic state, remained silent hoping that Jace would voice the reason soon. And he didn't disappoint. "Did you tell Izzy? The truth about us? Do we still need to start planning? Where would we even start? How do you plan a wedding anyway?"

Clary let out a small chuckle, she was doing that a lot lately. Covering her nerves, with it. "Calm down, okay. I'm going to tell you everything that you want to know, but can we try to keep the conversation calm? And really relaxed? I think that I've had enough freak outs for a while." Clary took a deep breath and Jace took this opportunity to nod in agreeance. "No, I didn't tell Izzy but we will have to soon. Right now, though, it is the last thing that she will need." Clary said reinforcing what she had stated yesterday. "I think that maybe we should start planning, but nothing too important. Just enough to stop the questions that people will start to ask. You know pick a date, send the save the date cards, and book a venue. Just stuff like that." Clary realized as she said it that these things weren't exactly small, in fact, they formed the main structure of any wedding.

"Clare, all the things that you said are huge," Jace said, letting an affectionate nickname slip, without realizing.

"I know," Clary groaned, wanting everything to be simpler. Like a fairy tale. "Wait, what did you just call me?" She asked Jace shyly.

"Clare? Do you not like it?" Having seen no reaction, Jace began to panic. "I'm sorry, I don't even know where that came from. I mean it's not that-" Jace was cut off when Clary's lips meet his. The kiss like the growing number, the two had shared, quickly turned passionate. A tangle of tongues, and only breaking apart when they needed air. Both dazed by the amount of yearning that the kiss had communicated and where it had come from. Their eyes left hooded by the desire they individually felt and had received from the other.

After a moment, Jace broke the tension that had been established. "Get up, and change into something nice." His tone left little room for discussion. "We are going on a date." As he rose from his spot on the couch he brushed his arm and therefore hand against Clary's thigh, before exiting the room.

Clary sat confused at what had just happened and why.

 **...**

Izzy wondered from room to room looking for anything that could possibly be out of place, touching things and turning them just mere millimetres until they were in the perfect spot. Her hangover from earlier had almost disappeared, leaving her with only a dull headache.

Simon had agreed to come, agreed to try and be civil. To try for the perfect marriage that Izzy had built up in her head. Right now, though, they were simply going to talk. About the small things, favourite colours, smells, and tastes. Izzy hoped that by starting off with the little things, the arguments would become less as they built a foundation. This laying the way for a friendship that would then hopefully lead to a very loving and fulfilling union.

The doorbell rang, pulling Isabelle out of the day dream that she had created. Simon was here and suddenly Izzy felt extremely unprepared.

Simon stood fidgeting, picking the dirt from underneath his nails and continually trying to smooth any of the creases that could be seen on his shirt. He instantaneously wished that he had had the foresight to iron it before he left.

When Izzy opened the door, this is what she saw. And as terrible as it may have seemed to see Simon in so much discomfort, she was comforted by this. Simon seemed to look as nervous as she felt. His insides flipping and turning just as much as hers. Both feeling as if there was a lot riding on this single conversation, both knowing that it couldn't end in an argument or tears. Everything had to be said today, without the fear of how the other would react. Sure, they had told, or rather screamed, at each other their feelings towards this force arrangement, but they needed to talk about it, the other being able to say how this made them feel and vice versa.

Standing in the door way was not the place where this conversation should take place though. Izzy, having realized this, spoke. "Hey Simon, would you like to come in?" Simon reluctantly entered the house. "Would you like something to drink? We have water, juice and some soft drinks." She was stalling and they both knew it. But neither seemed to care.

"Could I just have a glass of water please?" Came the reply from Simon. He wanted to gauge Izzy's reaction before he added the unavoidable. "Do you think that we could just talk at the table? You know so that we don't have the distraction of the TV?" Simon explained fearing that Isabelle would seize up and no longer want to talk. He was beginning to become very cautious of what he said around her.

"Sounds good." Was the short reply that Izzy gave Simon. "I will just grab you some water and then we can get this started." Simon could have taken offense at these words but the tone in which Izzy spoke was in no way negative. She even sounded hopeful.

The conversation flowed easily between the two. Both knowing how much the other wanted to feel about their fiancé. Izzy had learned that his middle name was non-existent, his family was Jewish and that he was in a band. Something that she would have found interesting if the name didn't change so much that even Simon had no clue what the were called half the time. Still, as it was, this piece of information caused Izzy to laugh more than she would like to admit. The thought of a group of people arguing over what a better name would be, rather than practicing with their instruments and still be able to call themselves a band, was extremely funny.

Simon had also learned that Izzy did have a middle name, Sophia, her family believed in angels but weren't overly religious and that her laugh and smile were even more beautiful than what he remembered them to be. And he had made it appear. Simon spent ages explaining his poor excuse of a bandjust to continue to see that perfect smile and for that musical laughter to appear. He was infatuated, but Isabelle couldn't know, not now, not ever.

When it came time to eat, they had to order take out from two different places, as they found that Izzy hated Simon's favourite, and he hated hers. But instead of becoming upset over the differences that were starting to become more and more clear, they joked that it was another to add to the list.

 **...**

Jace and Clary's date was going well. Excellent, actually. That was until Jace felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see a name that filled him with dread. Aline had made her presence with a text. But what could she possibly want?

 **...**

 **So, what did Aline want?**

 **Thanks to my beta, for editing this so quickly.**

 **And I have a question for you all, why do you think that Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace all must get married? I honestly have no idea, and think that it may need to be explained soon.**

 **Thanks, for reading.**


	11. Lies

**So, I had uploaded this chapter earlier today, but me being me, I forgot the author's note. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. But I have finally finished high school! Yay! No more exams!**

 **This will hopefully mean that I will write more, and give this story and all you readers the attention that you deserve.**

 **...**

"You have got to be kidding me." Jace muttered under his breath, his face contorted and twisted with worry. He hoped that he wouldn't be heard.

"What's wrong?" Clary's face fell, her voice small. She didn't expect an answer, but was pleasantly surprised when Jace offered one. But as his words were processed, the surprise turned to anger.

"Aline texted me." Jace took a deep breathe. "She knows. I was with her, last month. She remembered. And then Aline started asking people. Mutual family friends. People that I work with. Everyone that would listen." Jace noticed the change of expression on Clary's face. But he needed to keep going. "Aline wants to expose us. But only if I don't do what she wants."

Despite not really wanting to know, Clary asked anyway. "What does she want?" Clary's fear seeping into her voice.

"Aline wants one last date. And for me to stay with her afterwards." Jace hung his head unable to bear the pained expression on Clary's face any longer. "It's what I used to do. What Aline would expect from me."

Clary let out an outraged cry. "Is she crazy? Who does she think she is? Where- "

Jace had cut her off. People in the restaurant had started to stare in their direction. The eyes unwavering, drawing the attention of others who were yet to start staring. "Clare, it isn't her fault, though. It's mine."

"You're damn right it is. You gave her these expectations. You made her like this. It was you who didn't tell anyone that we are engaged. It was your actions that put us in this situation." Clary's finger punctuated the start of each sentence by jabbing Jace in the chest. Her voice though was eerily calm.

"I know. Okay? You are so right. It was me. That's why I have tried to change. Why I have changed. I am not like that anymore. And I would never do that to you. What she is asking is completely insane. I would never cheat on you."

"Jace," Clary started completely ignoring his previous claim, for she has no reason to believe him. "Why didn't you tell people? And weren't these people at the engagement party?"

"Um, about that," Jace took a deep breath, knowing that Clary wouldn't like the answer. "I only invited the people that my parents thought absolutely necessary to be there. Aline somehow got a hold of the people that hadn't attended. The people who didn't know about us."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clary shrieked, her voice raising. "Why Jace? I invited everyone. This is going to be our lives! You can't just pick and choose amongst your friends who gets to know. We are getting married! For angel's sake! This," Clary takes a deep breath as she motioned between them. "This is supposed to be a forever thing."

"You have to believe me, I never meant for this to happen!" Jace wanted to say more before Clary took her turn to cut him off.

"Do I really, Jace? Because I don't! And do you know why that is?" Clary took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The remining eyes in the restaurant on the couple, as Clary continued. "Because we don't know each other. And I am done pretending that we do. Done pretending that we are a happy couple when we so clearly aren't."

Clary got up to leave, gathering her things. But before she could make it past their table, Jace had pulled her into his arms. Crushing his lips to hers. In this kiss, he tries to communicate everything that he can't bring himself to say. About how he truly is sorry. How the pressure of everything is getting to him also. And how above all else he wants to stop pretending too. How he is afraid that they will never be able to. That all of their lives will be like putting on a show. Never actually becoming what they pretend to be. A happy couple.

When their lips finally part, Clary and Jace are left breathless. Only parting enough to look into each other's eyes. Jace only just has the chance to whisper a small, "I'm sorry." Before Clary let her lips reconnect with his.

 **...**

Not long after, Jace had dropped Clary off at her house with promises to call her later. Clary's fingers itched for her phone. But for a different reason. The reality of the date's disaster hitting her finally, leaving her with a deeply planted need to call Izzy. To rant, to vent, and for advice. Before Clary fully knew what she was doing, tears cascaded down her face as her phone let out a dial tone. The longer Iz took to answer the phone, the more upset Clary became.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Izzy voice came through the phone's speaker. The smile on her face, evident in her voice, "Hey Babe."

This only made Clary sobs louder. The words becoming caught in her throat. Chokingly so. Leaving Clary unable to do anything but cry.

Izzy's smile fell, her voice lowering to become soft and filled with comfort. "Deep breaths, Hun. Deep breaths. You can do this, whatever it is you are stronger than this."

After a few moments, Clary's sods had subsided, leaving her with the odd hiccup, drained of any and all strength she had remaining, and her face stained with tears. "Sorry," Clary giggled slightly trying to down play her breakdown. "Hey, how are you?"

Izzy answered the question vacantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her concern quickly taking over before the question was given any thought. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because that's obviously why you called."

Clary got up to close the door to her bedroom, trying to buy herself sometime. "So Jace and I went on a date. Everything was going really well. Perfectly even. Until Aline, you remember Jace's ex, right?" Clary questioned but didn't allow Izzy any time to answer. "Well she decided to text Jace and let him know that she knows and wants to expose us, if Jace doesn't do what she wants."

"Okay, well what does she want?" Izzy asked, not completely processing what had been said.

"One last date. Like they us to have, complete with him staying the night. How insane can she be?"

"Very. Jace wouldn't do that-" Izzy drifted off into her thoughts. "Wait, what does she know? What will Aline expose?" Iz asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Oh, no!" Clary whispered, the fully extent of what she had just revealed released.

"Clary, what are you not telling me?" The anger in her voice drifted through the speaker of the phone.

"You have to promise that you won't get mad at me." The sadness became clear in Clary's voice once more. "I'll tell you after you do."

Izzy sighed. "This isn't making it any better. Clarissa Adele Fray, you will tell me, now!"

Whether it was the use of her full name or the tone that Izzy used is unknown. But something shocks Clarry into coming clean. She tells Izzy everything. How her engagement is arranged also. How Clary hid the truth to make Izzy feel better. The deal that Jace and Clary made the day of the Taki's brunch. The happy couple acts. Everything.

When Clary had finished telling the truth, she was met by silence on the other end of the phone call. Izzy was clearly shocked by this new information.

"Iz, please say something so that I know that you are okay?" Clary pleaded after a moment.

Izzy shock quickly turned to anger. "Like what? About how terrible I feel right now for not realising? For unloading my problems on top of the ones you already have? For how you felt you had to lie and pretend to protect me? How all of this makes me the worst friend in the world? And this one question that I keep asking myself. That is eating me up inside the most is, why? Why didn't you tell me?" During the line of questioning Clary becomes more and more upset. This only adds fuel to Izzy's anger.

Clary whispers, trying desperately to contain her tears once more. "I'm sorry." But she is met with the beeps that allow a person to know that they have been hung up on.

 **...**

Simon knocks on the door of the room that Izzy disappeared into, shortly after her phone rang. Over an hour ago. He wouldn't have knocked if he didn't hear the thump that echoed through the walls. He was worried about her. This was, perhaps, what made him open the door when his knock received no answer.

The sight that greeted him was Izzy slumped against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, for her hands and then head to rest on. Her phone the source of the noise that cause Simon to barge in across the room, to where she had thrown it.

Simon slid down the wall, until he was sitting right beside Izzy. His voice soft as he spoke. "What happen?"

Izzy answered her voice croaky and broken. "Clary lied. About everything."

 **...**

 **Thanks, for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I just wanted to apologize again.**


	12. Reactions

**Hey everyone. You really don't want to hear my excuses because they really aren't sufficient.**

 **Also, I apologise for any mistakes that might be in here. I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

 **Anyways I still only own this story and not The Mortal Instruments.**

 **...**

Finally, he spoke. "What do you mean? What did she lie about?"

It was as if his words, broke a seal. Izzy's eyes once again filled with tears, over flowing until they reached her cheeks. Adding to the stains that could already be found there. She recounted the phone call, with the details kept minimal. The words just able to be understood through her tears and sobs. As she told her story, Simon's arms wrapped around her. He held her tightly against his chest, rocking their bodies back and forth ever so slightly. His attempts at comfort seemed to work as the tears became fewer, until they stopped completely.

Simon didn't have time to process her words, as he comforted Izzy. The only thought that was on his mind was to make Izzy's tears cease.

Izzy spoke her voice small and hoarse from her break down. "Does that make me a bad friend?" at the confusion written across Simon's face, Izzy elaborated. "That I didn't notice? I mean you did mention it once, and you don't even know Clary."

Isabelle's line of questioning, left Simon time to process what the issue that had caused the meltdown. They allowed for a moment of clarity. But first Simon would answer her question. "No, you're an amazing friend. You just wanted to believe the lie. That Clary as truly happy." At Simon's words, Izzy snuggled further into his body. Simon took a deep breathe knowing that his next words were going to destroy the momentary peace that had settled over the couple. "So, Clary and Jace are in the same situation as us. But they seem so happy. Always touching, holding hands and stuff. I have never seen Clary and Jace argue, not when we are around any way. That day in Taki's, it was all so new and strange for them, but they seemed comfortable together. Whilst you barely even spoke to me. You refused to even look at me."

As Simon spoke, Izzy drew back distancing herself from him, until Simon's arms fell limply to his sides. "It's all an act." Izzy exclaimed, her anger building at the comparison made. "Clary and Jace were acting, to keep the truth from me. To make my life just that little but easier."

"Does that even matter?" Simon sighed. "If you had had your way, I never would have even been there that day. Being in the same room as me, is still hard for you. You can hardly tolerate me, and you don't even know who I am. Because you never have cared to find out." As Simon let more and more accusations fly, his voice increased in volume. "Clary and Jace may have been acting. But how much of their actions were true? What about the dates they went on? The kiss, at the engagement party? You can't tell me that it was the first time that it had happened."

During Simon's rant, Izzy withdrew further until she was standing by the door. Making any more distance she wished to create easier. She needed this distance. "What are you trying to say? That I have no right to be upset? That I wasn't lied to?"

Simon sighed. "You can be upset all you want to. And maybe you were lied to. I guess what I am trying to say is that, I can see where Jace and Clary were coming from."

Simon's words, only built Izzy's anger further. Her voice raised, as she asked, "And where is that Simon?"

The fierce tone of her voice, didn't deter Simon as he spoke his next words. Knowing that if he didn't, they would remain forever unspoken. "Jace and Clary were, no are just trying to make the best of impossible situation. I can't blame them. Can you?"

"I'm sorry." Izzy said, and for a moment Simon thought that his reasoning had worked. "That isn't what I have been doing. Obviously."

"That isn't what I meant." Simon started in a tone that showed how tired he was of these situations, but was cut off by Izzy.

"What did you mean then Simon?"

"I was just trying to-" Simon didn't get to finish, as Izzy cut him of once again.

"Trying? Well don't. Because that is all I have been doing Simon. Okay? I really am. But I don't have a switch that I can flick. I can't just decide that I want to be happy and then be so. Ad that's not how life works."

"Stop. I know. But that doesn't stop me from dreaming that we are. That we can be. And then to find out that Clary and Jace are happy. If only for a moment. And all they have done different is that they have accepted this. That we have no choice. And they are trying to make the most of it. So, why can't we?"

Izzy glared at Simon, the shock caused by his plea written all over her face. Her eyes burning holes into his skull. When Izzy finally spoke, her words were filled with venom. "Well, clearly we aren't them then." Iz turned, and before Simon could acknowledge her retort, she had left the room. The door slammed behind Izzy, so hard that it shook its hinges.

 **...**

Clary was sitting on the couch, in front of the television. The colours, light and sound didn't have her attention however. As she sat there, Clary was having an internal argument with herself. How could she have been so stupid? So careless? How could she had just blurted out the truth over the phone?

Her silent battle was interrupted as Jace entered the room and spoke. His voice causing Clary to jump. "Hi," At seeing Clary's actions, Jace apologised. "Sorry, I did actually knock this time but when no one answered I let myself in." Clary gave no reaction to the actual words. Choosing to instead continue staring at her blank spot on the wall. "What's wrong? You're not still mad at me, are you? I thought we had this sorted?"

Clary still stared towards the offending stop on the wall, as she spoke. Her voice kept in a monotone. "I told Izzy. The truth."

Upon getting nothing further out of it Jace questioned her, in an attempt to drag her attention away from the wall. "How did she take it?"

"Not well." Clary answered vaguely, tearing her eyes away. Looking at Jace, her face gave away more details then her words. Her pain and despair painted so clearly on her face. Her eyes filled with tears. As if on an unspoken agreement, the two lunged at each other. Instead of their lips making the contact it was their bodies. They melded into one, arms wrapped tightly around each other, and their legs tangled. Clary's head on Jace chest and his resting on top of hers. They held each other like that on the couch, the life lines they didn't know they needed. That was up until this point. They stayed like that for hours or it could have just been minutes.

Clary spoke, her voice content. "Not that I mind, but why are you here?" She didn't move and neither did he, so when Jace gave his reply Clary felt it vibrate through his chest.

"I thought about what was said, earlier. And I decided that you were right. I haven't been exactly forthcoming with you, and I'm sorry. So, I thought instead of telling you, I wanted to show you. If you agree, I want you to meet my best man."

Clary lifted her head, but still stayed nestled as she felt safe. She had only moved her head to look up at Jace's face, trying to gage if he was serious. "That would be nice, maybe I can hear some embarrassing stories about you? To repay the ones you already know about me." A smile lit up Clary's face as Jace let out a small breathless laugh at the stories that were mentioned.

His smile didn't leave his face, as he answered, "Yeah, maybe." The mood in the room was lighter but neither moved, choosing to maintain the contact made.

 **...**

Two hours and a small nap later, Clary and Jace were in the car making their way to introduce Clary to Jace's best friend and best man. But Clary couldn't shake the feeling that the neighbourhood that they were traveling through was familiar. If only vaguely, each street they travelled down gave her a sense of déjà vu. She had been here before, she was almost certain of it. The roads, scenery, other houses and the car that was parked in the driveway the were now entering, helped her jog her memory.

As if to calm himself or maybe Clary, Jace took her hand, intertwining their fingers as he leads the way to the front door. Jace took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. The sound echoing. The door opening a second later. Jace spoke, "Clary I would like you to meet-"

"Alec." Clary finished for him, in a confused tone. "He's Izzy's brother."

 **...**

 **Yay, we have Alec! But how?**

 **I am think of doing an accompany piece that includes Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon's parents and the reason this has to happen a prologue of sorts maybe?**

 **Question: Do you like the movie or tv adaption better? Personally, I like Shadowhunters better.**


	13. Past and Present

**Hi everyone! I wrote this all on the one day, so could be bad. Anyways, thankyou to all of you who have stuck with me so far. And a warm welcome to people who have just found my story.**

 **I still own nothing.**

 **...**

Jace watched on as Clary and Alec embraced, smiling like old friends. He was confused. How did Clary know Alec? How had he not known? How had Clary and his path never crossed before?

Clary's voice brought Jace out of his silent interrogation. "How have you been? Last time I saw you was when your parents kicked you out. I'm sorry that I just stood there..."

When Alec replied Jace's confusion just grew. "There was nothing that you could do Clare-bear, but I'm good. Really good. Since I stopped hiding I met someone."

As Clary's smile grew, Jace questioned the two. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, Alec is Izzy's brother." Clary stated like it was a well-known fact. "We grew up together." Clary paused for a moment, thinking that more of an explanation would be needed. "Izzy and I were always together. Sometimes at my house. Sometimes at hers. When we were at the Lightwoods, Alec usually was with us. If he was home..." Clary had a fond expression on her face, as she remembered when times were simpler.

"Alec usually came to my house," Jace stated thoughtfully. "And I guess, on the rare occasion when I was at his house, Izzy was at yours..." As Jace finished, the pieces seemed to slot into place.

Alec who watched the couple fondly as they figured out the similar past he shared with them individually, finally realised that they were still on the doorstep of his home. "Maybe you should come inside?" He suggested, as he opened the door wider to allow them to enter.

Whilst Alec was occupied with being a good host, Clary turned to Jace with one question on her mind. "Does he know?" She whispered to Jace, who sat beside her. His eyes looked blank and the lack of a verbal response told Clary that he had no idea what she wanted to know. "Does he know that this," Clary took Jace's hand and intertwined their fingers before she continued. "Was arranged? Or are we going to pretend? Like we did with Izzy?"

Jace gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Honestly? I haven't really told Alec much of anything." At the pointed look that Clary gave Jace, he rushed to explain. "I mean, I told him that I have been seeing someone, and that I think that it could get pretty serious. Alec just doesn't know, that we didn't originally choose this..."

"Jace, I know what it is like to want to protect them. Our best friends." Clary paused for a moment to take a breath. "This messed up situation that has become our lives. And I know that it doesn't end well. We have to tell him."

"I know. Okay? I know." Jace pulled Clary closer to his side, until she was curled into it. Jace was using Clary as a source of comfort and they both knew it. Clary didn't mind, though, because for once she was the strong one in their messed-up relationship. "And we will tell him, right now and face the consequences together." Jace meant for his words to be statements, but instead they came off more like questions.

Alec entered the loungeroom and sat across from the interlinked couple in the arm chair. Alec could tell that something had happened. The air was thick with tension from the lingering emotions left over from the conversation that he had missed whilst he retrieved the drinks that he had now set on the coffee table in the centre of the room.

However, Clary and Jace remained cuddled together, with Clary's head resting on Jace's shoulder and his on top of hers contrasted the obvious tension. But something caused Alec to ask, "Did something happen? What did I miss?"

Alec's questions caused Clary to give a small nod and if it weren't for the way that Clary and Jace were sitting, Jace would have missed it. He took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. "Alec, will you be my best man?"

The man in question looked confused. "I thought I misheard earlier. But I didn't." Alec voiced the thoughts that were causing havoc to his brain. "Jace, this is your definition of pretty serious? What happened to moving in together? Did you even go ring shopping? Or did you forget to invite Izzy or at least a best friend? Last week you didn't even want to tell me that it was Clary!" Alec took a deep breath trying to regain the little control he had lost over his emotions. "Can I please see the ring?"

Clary sat forward eager to explain the whole situation. She started at the beginning, with the finding out about the arrangement. And Jace simply followed Clary's lead. In little time it was all out there. From trying to help Izzy. The lie that they have been living. All the unsolved Aline drama. And lastly the fight that Clary and Izzy were currently in.

By the time that Alec knew it all, Clary was in tears. And Jace had wrapped his arm around her, and was placing small kisses on her forehead, trying to calm her.

Clary and Jace were too distracted with their moment, to notice the knowing smile that Alec was wearing. "Of course." He spoke, his tone sincere. "I'll be your best man. And I'll even fix things between Clary and Izzy."

 **...**

"Is it safe to enter?" Simon called to Izzy, now leaning against the door that separated them. He still continued to talk through the door. Hoping that he would be heard. "We need to have an actual conversation about this. One that doesn't end with you crying or slamming the door in my face, but rather with the both of us calm. I'm so tired of this going in circles routine. With always fighting and only small moments of peace. It gets us nowhere."

Minutes passed. Each seeming to stretch for hours for Simon. But for Izzy mere seconds as she thought through his words. Trying to make sense of the internal war raging within herself. Neither side seemed to win.

But just as Simon was turning away, accepting his failure, the door creaked on it's hinges. It inched further and further open until Izzy could be seen as she leaned against the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle admitted in a small, quite voice. The word almost being missed by Simon. "I guess I still am struggling with the fact that my freedom and my choices have been taken away." Iz took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "And I forget that you are dealing with all of this too. And instead of me letting it bring us closer together, I can't get past the mindset that in some way, big or small, you had something to do with this."

"I can't. Who in their right mind, would want this? An arranged marriage with someone they have never meet?" Simon laughed at the idea. That someone would want and wish for his crazy, jumbled life. The person would have to be insane.

And then he realised that, it was the reason that he knew this passionate, amazing and absolutely gorgeous woman that stood in front of him. At this realisation he laughed harder. Because he was slightly insane because in some small way he was beginning to understand the reason why their parents had decided to do this. For the arranged marriage to be. At least it was the only reason that made any sense to Simon.

Izzy stood with her hands on her hips, and her eyes pointedly staring, unamused at Simon. "How is any of this funny to you? Are you stupid?" She couldn't help but smile when his laughter wasn't stopped by her questions. Or her death glare.

"Come on, it's a little funny. Someone wishing for our lives." Simon breathed between his chuckles. He had decided to keep the real reason for his roaring laughter to himself. It wasn't needed, though, for before long Izzy was giggling right alongside him.

And that was how they were found when Maryse entered the door. Still chuckling and leaning on each other for support, their stomachs long ago aching. When Maryse passed them, she didn't both to ask what had caused the scene, choosing to enjoy it with a smile upon her face.

 **...**

Sometime later, Clary, feeling encouraged by her visit to Alec's with Jace, sat in the car on the way home. Her phone was in her hand, and a text message screen open but blank. Every time that she would type a message, trying to explain or at least apologise to Izzy, it didn't seem quite right. Resulting in the words being deleted.

Jace absentmindedly reached for Clary's hand from where he sat in the driver's seat. His attention never leaving the road.

Clary now had the courage to hit send on the message that she had been typing. It was simple but enough. It read: "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

With in minutes she had a reply. "You're forgiven. Now about Aline…"

 **...**

 **I'm sorry if it seems like I am picking on Sizzy a lot, all will become clear very soon…**

 **I am still struggling with the reason for everything so if you have an idea please let me know!**

 **Thanks for your patience and also to my amazing beta ShadowHunter303! Her stories are epic, you should read them!**


	14. A Date?

**Hello, lovely people. Even though I'm a Uni student with assignments and all that other stuff, I find that I have more time to write… It's weird!**

 **Anyways still unfortunately only own the idea for this story.**

 **...**

By the time Jace and Clary arrived back at Clary's house, the later was a lot calmer. Clary and Izzy were talking again and whilst things weren't back to normal, they were on the way there.

Jace spoke as he followed Clary into the lounge room and sat next to her on the couch. "So, Alec took it much better than I thought he would." As the words left his mouth he wrapped his arm around Clary, a habit that he wasn't sure when it had formed.

"Yeah, Izzy seems to be coming around too," Clary took a deep breath as she snuggled further into Jace's side. "She is texting me back at least, but I think that maybe we should show Iz the real us. The people we are when no one is watching. When we're not pretending."

Jace thought for a moment, but in the end, it wasn't his decision. Clary had started this. The act. And if she wanted to end it, then he would. "How are we going to do that?"

Clary had a devilish grin upon her face. "How do you feel about a double date?"

"I thought that you just wanted to show Izzy the real us..." Jace stated, with his face blank. He was confused as to who would be at this double date.

"Well, Simon and Izzy. Because they were the reason we started this. Iz wasn't handling their situation well, and I don't know if they are any better now. She still closes down when I ask about them..." Clary's eyes had grown distant as she spoke, wishing for happiness for her best friend. "So, if we show Iz and Simon how we are really doing, then maybe it will help."

Jace couldn't fault Clary, she just wanted to be open with her best friend. Especially not after Clary had allowed him to be honest with his best friend.

With a sigh, Jace asked, "When do you want to have this double date?"

Clary stared but settled further into the embrace she and Jace had formed. "I'll get back to you...".

Jace's fingers moved to Clary's side, making small movements. His tickling caused Clary to giggle. Jace in a teasing tone asked, "And how are we really doing?"

To save herself from the tickling, or maybe it was from having to answer, Clary turned so her body faced Jace's. As their eyes meet, Clary, or was it Jace, leaned forward. The distance becoming less and less. Until their lips collided as one.

 **...**

Across town, Izzy wasn't too thrilled when she got the text from Clary. Things had been tense since she had lashed out at Simon. Again. Despite the conversation that they had where Izzy and Simon had agreed to be open with each other.

Although, the chance to see what her best friend's life was really like? To see how Clary was really coping? To be there for her? Without the lie, things were different. Maybe to see if Clary was struggling as much as Isabelle herself was? To be able to help each other through it? For all of this, it seemed worth it. To face the awkwardness that always seemed to follow Simon and Izzy.

With this train of thought, Izzy spoke. "When are you free?" She asked Simon. He hadn't left yet. He never really seemed to. They were currently sitting across the room from each other with the TV blaring.

Izzy spoke again, the noise from the television drowning out her voice before. This time, before the words left her mouth, she reached for the remote and turned the offending device off. "Clary wants to know if we want to go on a double date. So, when are you free?"

Simon looked unsure. Weren't double dates usually to prove that one couple was superior to the other? He wanted to decline, but as he looked at Izzy he found himself supplying a date for later this week. There was something about her expression that made himself want to agree to everything. Was it the way her eyes were bright? Or the hopeful look in them? Simon didn't really think that it mattered…

 **...**

So, that is how the group of four, found themselves on that Friday. Meeting outside Taki's, the same dinner where the lie came to be, as the record was trying to be set straight.

As they entered, Jace took Clary's hand and lead the group to an empty table against the far wall. Once they had arrived, Jace slid into the booth after her, leaving Simon and Izzy no choice but to sit next to each other. Izzy had to push Simon out of the way to sit across from Clary, this leaving Simon to sit with people rushing past him delivering food to the tables that ordered them. Although Izzy didn't seem to care and reached for a menu.

"So," Izzy started, trying not to sound bitter. "When was it that you too actually met?" She gestured to Clary and Jace before turning to inspect her menu, trying to decide which option she wanted to eat today.

"That day we went shopping and you made me buy those white shorts…" Clary answered sheepishly, her voice small. Jace at sensing her lack of confidence took her hand that sat limply on the table an intertwined their fingers. He brushed it against his lips, before returning both of their hands to the table in a silent show of his support.

"That was the same day that we met, Iz." Simon spoke glancing at Izzy, trying to lessen the anger that had started to build in the girl at the other couple's actions.

Instead of Isabelle becoming calmer, her rage only seemed to build. But not wanting to cause a scene, she spoke in a tone that was icy and detached. "Simon, I know. I think that I remember the day my life was changed forever. Don't you?" Simon looked away, choosing to stare at an offending spot on the wall. "And don't call me Iz."

"Izzy, I or we I guess, saw how upset you were. And we didn't want to add our problems to yours." Clary tried to apologise. "And then once we started the lie, the pretending that we were happy, I wanted to tell you so many times. But you seemed kind of glad that one of us had a choice, so I backed out every time." Clary had tears starting to form in her eyes, as she finished giving Iz a reason for having lied.

"So, if Aline, or whoever she thinks she is, hadn't given Jace this insane and completely wrong ultimatum, I wouldn't know?" With every word Isabelle's voice filled with more and more venom. And with every change to her vicious tone, the more visibly upset Clary had become. Until she was trying, to evidently choking back sobs. Jace gave Clary's had a small tug, causing her to collapse into his side, before he wrapped both arms tightly around his fiancé trying to give her some sense of comfort.

Jace spoke, his words filled with all the anger that Izzy had earlier portrayed. "What is with you? This is supposed to be your best friend," He gestured to the broken girl that he held in his embrace. "And sure, we made a mistake by not telling you, but this isn't you!"

Jace's words caused very different reactions in everyone at the table. Simon respected Jace, for having the courage to speak to Isabelle in a way he only wished he could. Izzy was only angered further. And Clary only snuggled deeper into the embrace that Jace offered, no longer caring about the stains that she might cause to his shirt.

Izzy voiced her thoughts, her voice colder than before if that was even possible. "And what do you know about me Jace? How do you know this isn't me? I hadn't met you before you and my so-called best friend decided to lie to me!"

"Because this beautiful woman right here," He tightened his grasp on Clary, trying to lend her some of his strength as she sat staring unbelieving at Iz. "And your brother couldn't speak more highly of you. I just didn't connect the dots until recently. Alec's my best friend."

"You're Jay?" Izzy asked, strangely heaps calmer than before. As if her brother himself had spoken to Izzy.

Jace placed a kiss to Clary's forehead, before turning his attention back to Izzy, giving a small nod.

"This is so weird…" Izzy stated, unsure what else to say.

Simon, who sat silently observing, until now, finally spoke. "So, what are you guys planning on eating? I'm thinking of getting the sweet potato chips."

And just like that, the tension between one side of the table and the other was gone, leaving the conversation to be filled with random thoughts.

But Clary and Jace were always in physical contact with each other, in simple gestures. Jace always trying to make sure that Clary was okay, and Clary constantly thanking him. The little touches becoming a game.

Izzy couldn't help but notice the way Simon sat as far as he could away. And how he was silent in the earlier argument. Would it kill him to care a little more?

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading. And all the favourites. And follows. And reviews. They actually have helped even when it doesn't seem like it.**

 **And once again thanks to my amazing Beta. I wouldn't have the courage to write this without you.**


End file.
